Although the technique of geo-locating an object based upon time-of-arrival (TOA) and differential time-of-arrival (DTOA) of radio transmissions (typically emanating from a transponder `tag` attached to the object) is well known, attempting to implement such a system for use with a practical environment (e.g., industrial, transportation, and the like, where the number and geographical distribution density of objects can be extremely high and widespread), can become a relatively daunting task. In such an environment, execution of a multi-lateration algorithm for all tags cannot be carried out by a single processor, due to its lack of processing power.
Moreover, as pointed out in the above-referenced '287 patent, conventional object tracking systems are typically not concerned with the more fundamental problem of asset management, which not only addresses the need to locate and track components in the course of their travel through a manufacturing and assembly sequence, but is also concerned with the more general problem of component and equipment inventory control, where continuous knowledge of the whereabouts of any and all assets is desired and/or required. In such an environment, because each tag transmission can be expected to be detected by dozens or even hundreds of front end receiver units, it would not only be desirable, but practically essential, to provide some form of partitioning and distribution of the processing load.